The Surgery Branch has a variety of studies investigating innovative therapies for patients with malignant diseases. The major emphasis of these studies is in the treatment of melanoma, breast cancer, renal cell cancer, soft tissue sarcomas, osteogenic sarcomas, colorectal cancer, gastric cancer, and mesothelioma, with emphasis on the use of combined treatment modalities in addition to surgery.